


20字微小说  小黑伞拟人/Myc-月蝶

by kjlkng



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjlkng/pseuds/kjlkng
Summary: 20字微小说  小黑伞拟人/Myc
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Mr. Umbrella
Kudos: 1





	20字微小说  小黑伞拟人/Myc-月蝶

  
adventure  
在黑伞暴露在狙击枪下，mycroft想都没想就伸手去抓。

angst  
mycroft just wanted to see the umbrella again whatever he was an umbrella or human being.

crackfic  
Ejaculate for me please，My lord  
s-shut up!

crime  
Mycroft喘息着想要尖叫又怕在车外的路人听见。

crossover  
Arthur撞见了mycroft衣衫半脱地被男人压在工作台上。

death  
mycroft抚摸着那把破烂的的黑伞思索怎么死亡最快。

Episode Eelated  
The woman竟然说您是Iceman，真该让她看看现在的您。

Fantasy  
男人在想等mycroft愿意让同性婚姻法通过就求婚。

Fetish  
mycroft爱黑伞爱到答应了他的求婚。

First Time  
直到被黑伞填满，mycroft才发现黑伞还可以做爱。

Fluff  
mycroft一边吃着男人喂的蛋糕一边批阅耽搁的文件。

Future Fic  
一把黑伞静静地躺在了mycroft holmes墓前。

Horror  
mycroft发现自己的黑伞变成男人还想强暴自己。

Humor  
mycroft怀孕了，但是生出来的是把儿童伞。

Hurt/Conmfort  
男人膜拜着mycroft的身体，为他扫去由sherlock造成的不安。

Kinky  
男人每次都爱拿着细长的伞柄为mycroft扩张。

Parody  
Mycroft默默地擦着眼泪，默默地将坏掉的黑伞埋葬。

Poetry  
如情人般的黑伞，是你最后的牵挂。

Romance  
他特意定制了九百九十八把黑伞，向你求婚。

Sci-Fi  
mycroft给自己的黑伞装了一个人工智能按摩棒。

Smut  
Lick it? Then you may feel better?  
Piss off！  
Well I will have all of the cake.

Spiritual  
He never tells anyone he loves the umbrella, and even die for him.

Suspense  
Mycroft被绑架了，但是连sherlock都不知道犯人是谁。

Time Travel  
Mycroft always thinks death is the end but he remember the first time he got the umberlla.

Tragedy  
Finally the umbrella protected Mycroft but the man never occurred in front of Mycroft again.

Western  
骑着马兜着枪的mycroft救了了一把黑伞和男人。

Gray Stu  
Whatever Mycroft did，the man always waited for him and told him he loved him.

OOC  
Mycroft抛下了工作抛下了sherlock和自己的黑伞私奔了。

OFC  
在Mycroft和未婚妻宣誓前一刻，男人出现在婚礼上。

OMC  
男人从来都么想到Mycroft的前男友会再次出现。

UST  
每天，他都躲在衣柜里解决mycroft不经意挑起的欲火。


End file.
